Calling Card
by add-duck
Summary: When Olivia's business card shows up at the scene of a crime, she decides to take matters into her own hands.
1. The crime

"Elliot, come on, it's a brilliant idea!" Olivia cajoled, pulling Elliot out of the car. "Many campus sexual assaults go unreported. If we leave our business cards in the residence halls, we might encourage these women to come forward!"

"I dunno Liv," Elliot frowned, glancing furtively around the Hudson University campus, looking to catch a glimpse of his beloved Maureen. "Do you really think that what's holding these girls back is their inability to find your phone number?"

Olivia pulled a face. "Fine then, spoilsport!" she snarled playfully. "I'll just put out my own cards then!" And Olivia went to distribute the stacks of cards throughout the dorms, while Elliot, who had memorized Maureen's schedule, when to spy on her in chemistry class.

***

Two days later, the detectives were called back to Hudson, this time in an official capacity. "This isn't the kind of case we normally work," Stabler told the uniform cop. "Why'd you call SVU in on this one?"

"We found your lady partner's business card at the crime scene," the patrolman said with a smirk. "This one's all yours."

Olivia and Elliot surveyed the carnage. The main quad on the Hudson campus had been, well, violated. Blades of grass had been cruelly trampled. Tiny, helpless flowers had been ripped from the ground in the dawn of life. The "Please Keep off the Grass" sign had been upended, and it lay accusingly on the mutilated soil. "Vandalism," the patrol cop shook his head. "It really turns your stomach, doesn't it?"

Olivia reached down and plucked her business card from a shoe print on the ground. Her face tightened. Elliot and the uniform looked on sympathetically. There was a really awkward silence.


	2. Taking it Personally

Back in the squad room, Olivia paced restlessly. "Olivia, this wasn't your fault!" Elliot said as she brushed past him.

"Oh no?" Olivia laughed mirthlessly. "Elliot, if I hadn't left those business cards, none of this would have happened! I'm responsible!"

Elliot wasn't sure how to refute that statement. He tried a different tactic. "You were just doing your job," he consoled her. "I would have done the same thing," he added, hoping that she wouldn't read five pages back in the script and find out that he had, in fact, advised her against leaving the cards in the first place.

"No, Elliot," Olivia said, "I got too involved. I lost my judgment. You know," she paused dramatically, her voice dropping to a whisper, "my mother was a college student when she got raped."

"I know, Liv, and...Hey!" Elliot exclaimed. "Maureen's a college student!" He sprang out of his chair, full of righteous indignation. "I'll kill the bastard who vandalized her campus!"

Cragen poked his head out of his office door, "You screwed up. Get over it. Get back to work," he yelled brusquely in Olivia's general direction.

Elliot and Olivia looked at him quizzically. "She didn't try to quit this time, Cap'n." Elliot offered.

"Oh," said Cragen. "In that case, take a few days off."

Casey chose that moment to bound energetically into the precinct, a tennis racquet in one hand and tap shoes in the other. "Hi guys, guess what? I just won a motion! I was going to go out to celebrate, and..." she paused, noticing for the first time the officers' grim expressions. "Wow, you look upset. Is that because you're a closeted lesbian who hasn't had a date in four years?" she asked Olivia. Turning to Stabler, she added, "And are you upset because you're trapped in a passion-free marriage to the dullest woman in the five boroughs? And Captain, is your long face because..."

Casey trailed off again, noticing the aghast looks on her colleagues' faces. "I'm sorry, were my questions too personal?"

Before the detectives had a chance to throttle Casey with her own hair, ME Warner burst into the room. "I had some findings from the crime scene that couldn't wait!" She announced breathlessly. She launched into a ten-minute description of her techniques, which included taking laser measurements of the angles of the broken blades of grass, examining soil samples under black-light, and re-enacting the crime on a one-eighth scale model. No one bothered to inquire why she was even working this case, given the lack of a dead body. "Based on my findings," she concluded, "I'd say you're looking for a college kid."

"Could you explain that to me?" Casey asked. 


	3. Stalking: It's not just for perps

While ME Warner tried to simplify her conclusions to the point where Casey could understand them, Olivia attempted to slip out of the squad room unnoticed. "Since I'm the one who screwed up this case to begin with, I'm going to solve it on my own," she thought to herself. "With no backup!"

Cragen saw Olivia leave, He pulled Elliot aside. "I'm worried about Olivia," he intoned gravely. "I think our perp may be stalking her," he added, feeling that this was a relatively safe conclusion based on prior experience. "Follow her, and keep her safe."

As Elliot left the room, Cragen motioned to Fin. "I'm worried about Elliot," he whispered. "I think he's way to close to this one, since his kid goes to Hudson. Tail him, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like beating up a suspect." Fin trotted off obediently.

Cragen next talked to Munch. "Hey John, where did everyone else go?" he asked innocently.

Munch looked around. "I don't know. Are they all out working a case?" Cragen shrugged. "Wait, why would they have gone without telling you? It's a conspiracy!" Munch gasped, and he raced out of the room to stalk his coworkers. 

Cragen, satisfied with having spread discord and acrimony, went back to his office and shut the door.

Meanwhile, ME Warner distracted Casey by pitching a softball and made her escape. After retrieving the ball, Casey noticed that she was alone in the squad room. Her inherent nosiness took over, and she decided to find the detectives and butt in on their business. She grabbed her bike helmet and trotted out the door.


	4. A muddy mess

Olivia had a hunch. Her hunches were never wrong, although following them usually led her into disastrous situations, particularly when she had no backup. But she chose to disregard that last fact as she walked slowly through the Hudson campus, following the moody footsteps from the crime scene. If her hunch played out, these footprints would lead her directly to the perp.

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia saw a flash of movement behind her. She whipped around in time to see a large male figure duck behind a tree. She was being stalked! Obviously, the perp had become fixated on her after finding her business card. Well, she had enough experience with stalking to know what to do. She would duck into a darkened alley (where the footprints conveniently led) without bothering to radio for help, and confront the stalker out of sight or hearing range of anyone else. It had always worked before. She ducked into the alley, and let out a scream...

***

Elliot swore and ducked behind a tree. Olivia had almost spotted him! What kind of detective would he be if he couldn't even do a simple tail? On the other hand, he had been following Olivia for about a hundred blocks or so, and she had only now just noticed. So what kind of detective did that make her?

While pondering which one of them was worse at their job, Elliot noticed a shadow cross his field of vision. Oh no! He though, that must be Olivia's stalker! He followed me to get to her! Without thinking, Elliot charged the burly figure...

...and knocked straight into Fin. The two men tumbled to the ground, grunting. "Hey man, whatchu do that for?" Fin grumbled. "That's messed up!"

"I thought you were stalking Olivia!" Elliot panted.

"No way man, I was stalking you!" Fin replied.

Just then, Munch appeared on the scene, taking in the sight of the two men on top of each other, breathing heavily. "Odafin!" Munch yelped. "You've been cheating on me! I knew it! I thought all women were alike, but now I know that men are scum too!" Munch burst into sobs. 

Casey's arrival was spectacularly timed, as always. "Hey guys!" she prattled obliviously. "I forgot why I was following you. But there's a basketball court over there. Anyone up for a little one-on-one?" Casey paused, noticing the two detectives on the ground for the first time. "Hey, is something going on here?" She asked eagerly. "Something personal? Because, you know, you can talk to me about anything..."

Fin and Elliot both contemplated how much time they would do for murdering an ADA, while Munch ran off to sulk behind a tree.

Casey's eyes traveled along the ground. "Hey look!" she exclaimed. "Muddy footprints! Did anybody think to follow them? This is why I like to show up at all my crime scenes, because detectives often miss subtle details like that…"

Elliot unconsciously reached for his gun. Casey's life was spared only by a well-timed scream from the alley. "Olivia!" Elliot cried, and he, Fin and Casey raced towards the noise, only to see...

Olivia being held hostage by Kathleen Stabler.


	5. Kathleen UnStabler

"Kathleen, honey, what are you doing?" Elliot yelped.

"You're the perp!" Casey surmised, stating the obvious.

"That's my job!" Huang whined from off-stage.

"This is messed up," Fin observed.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Kathleen cried. "I thought if I trashed the quad and left Olivia's business card, it would get you up to the campus and I could spend time with you."

"Oh honey..." Elliot paused. "Wait a minute. You go to this school too? Aren't you, like, 12?"

"I'm SEVENTEEN, Dad!" Kathleen screamed. "Which you would know if you'd ever been home in the last five years. Or if you ever paid attention to any of us besides Maureen."

"Sweetie, you know I pay attention to you, and Dickie, and, um..." Stabler tried desperately to remember his youngest daughter's name. Luckily, Kathleen didn't seem to notice his lapse.

"_Richard_ hasn't gone by the name "Dickie" since he got beaten to a pulp in third grade!" Kathleen screeched. "You don't know _anything _about us because you spend all your time with _her_." Kathleen gestured to Olivia.

Olivia, who had been uncharacteristically silent up until this point, spoke up. "Kathleen, baby, we can work this out," she pleaded. "I know what it's like to hate your father...I'm a child of rape, you know."

Casey's nosiness meter when through the roof. "I didn't know that!" she exclaimed gleefully. "That's really good gossip! At least, I think it is. But could someone explain it to me so I know for sure?"

Fin was getting bored with the whole situation. "Has anybody noticed that this punk-ass white chick is holding our detective hostage with a mechanical pencil?" he wondered aloud.

Feeling monumentally stupid, Olivia disarmed Kathleen, who rushed into her father's arms. "It's all right, honey, I'm not mad at you," Elliot soothed his tearful daughter. "Hey, you know what? I think your sister is on a break right now. Let's go have lunch with her!"

"Maureen, Maureen MAUREEN!" Kathleen screamed. "I hate you dad!" She ran away sobbing.

"Oh well, I tried," shrugged Elliot, leaving to seek out his eldest daughter.

"Is there going to be a trial?" wondered Casey. "Because if so, I'll have to go get some advice from my boss…"

With unspoken consent, Olivia and Fin lifted Casey off the ground and deposited her into a dumpster. "Let's go see if anyone made a fresh pot of coffee," Fin suggested, and the two of them walked off into the sunset.


End file.
